Order Of Penitents
"Penance without sacrifice is no penance at all." The Order of Penitents is divided into two groups, the 'true' Penitents who are members of the full-Order of Penitents, and the auxiliary or temporary members. The later group are Adepts from other Orders who have committed grievous errors and come to the Order seeking punishment, forgiveness, remuneration or just enlightenment. Penitents shave their heads and dip their hands in a hot cauldron of chemicals whose makeup is known only to the Senior Members. This chemical syrup stains the hands a deep red color, a stain which will last for months at a time. This is often done to represent the blood on their hands. The chemical syrup also has another effect: it jacks up their power rating, albeit in a most unnatural way. Auxiliary Penitents are Adepts on steroids, but to use power at a level higher than what they naturally are capable of runs the risk of damaging themselves. From thereon, the auxilliary Penitent is completely and solely the property of the Order. He must do whatever he is told to do, without question, or he will lose his status as Penitent permanently and be tossed to the Judges for punishment. If the Penitent remains unfailingly loyal long enough, the Senior Members are expected to eventually grant him pardon for his misjudgments. The stains are cleansed away from their hands and they are restored to their former position and rank. Aspect of God: Holy Penance Penitent Degrees Full-Order Penitent Degrees are not listed because they are not meant to be player's characters. Penitents prayer, study and do penance most of the day. Doesn't really allow time for adventures. Facts: -Due to their need to correct their mistakes, many auxiliary Penitents fight on with greater zeal (and reckless abandon) than any other Adept. And thanks to the chemicals in their system, they fight a few degrees above what they should be able - much to their own physical detriment. -The idea of Penitents is a controversial one. Many Adepts have spoken out against the practice as medieval and draconian in nature. Defenders have pointed out that the Penitents asked for it themselves. -For reasons that should be obvious, Thrones and Indwelt are ''NEVER ''allowed to become Penitents! -While the Penitents are one of the Minor Orders, and are a half-Order, they still have a few Chantries scattered here and there. Even members who have returned to their old Orders will often be welcomed back for occasional visits. The Penitents tend to act as a sort of unofficial family rather than as an international organization of Supernaturals. Many have compared them to secular recovery groups like Alcoholics Anonymous (they even have BBQ's and similar, family-like meetups). -Not too surprisingly, groups that deal with addictions and bad behavior, such as Alcoholics Anonymous or anger management, tend to have a handful of Penitents in them. -The Penitent Order lives a very austere lifestyle. They don't speak much and their living quarters tend to be spartan in content. Prayer, meditation and the study of spiritual classics makes up much of their time. -Running to the Penitent Order to escape one's sins and lying about forgiveness is not a good idea. Adepts who are expelled by the Senior Members tend to face even harsher punishments from the Ruling Orders than what they would have suffered if they had simply come forward in the first place. Flagellants: Also known as the Legion Penitent in times past, what today is most often called the Flagellants are other Supernaturals who seek to temporarily join the Penitent Order. Why they do so is all their own, usually these Supernaturals (Vampyre, Werewolf, Witch, etc.) seek redemption or simply to condemn themselves for some grave mistake they have committed. Whatever their reasons, the Penitents aren't too particular on who joins them - so long as they seek true penance. The Order will grant them temporary membership as a Flagellant, often assigning them to the nearest Penitent Adept who will act involuntarily as a sort of spiritual confessor and mentor. The purpose of Flagellants is to give others the chance to join the Order in meditating on their mistakes and making reproach for the past. References: -Wikipedia -http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/03/25/penitents-holy-week_n_2951475.html -http://absolution.hitman.com/